


Былое

by drunkenbilly



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, сюрреализм
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenbilly/pseuds/drunkenbilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Париже эпидемия странной болезни. Грантер не ориентируется во времени, ходит за Анжольрасом и просыпается. Он просыпается снова. И снова.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Былое

**Author's Note:**

> грантероцентрик; слэш без слэша, но зато все очень странно

Из всех разбегающихся полу-образов и обрывочных мыслей Грантер осознавал непрерывно только мысль об Анжольрасе, и во всех переплетениях размытых пятен света и звенящих голосов был один лишь Анжольрас – он смотрел на Грантера отовсюду, и не было возможности сбежать от этого взгляда. Грантер трепетал, молчал и говорил с Анжольрасом так, как никогда бы не посмел на самом деле.   
Затем Грантер просыпался, ощущая слабость от уходящего опьянения. Часто, он не мог вспомнить, чтобы пил накануне; он думал, что причиной этому была болезнь.   
– Рим пал, падет и Париж! Все вы знаете цикличность истории. История тоже повинуется судьбе – ее ни исправить, ни умолить нельзя. Судьба сама себе хозяйка, и она жестока к роду людскому. Даже бессмертные боги повинуются ей, что же говорить о рабах из плоти и крови! Бывает, кто-нибудь бросит вызов судьбе – и поминай его лихом. Об этом писали за тысячи лет до нас древние греки, и римляне, и кто-то об этом писал на Востоке. Ненадежность их мудрости ласкает вам нежное сердце, но вдумайтесь! Гибель Трои задумана еще до рождения Зевса.   
Струпья чернели у Анжольраса на правой щеке от нижнего века до мочки уха, на пальцах обеих рук, на левой – рваными полосами до середины ладони, на шее – из-под воротника поднимаясь до корней светлых волос. Иногда, глядя на него, Грантер чувствовал подступающую тошноту, но не мыслил отвернуться; Анжольрас всегда ловил его взгляд; казалось, что он видит все вокруг.   
– Хотите помочь больному – дайте ему умереть! Это секретное правило всех хороших врачей. Что до больных, не признающих свою болезнь, – оставьте их в покое. Бедняги доживут свой век без ненужных волнений, не тревожась о смерти. Страх смерти мешает больному излечиться; быть может, хорошие врачи обязаны врать пациентам, чтобы те продолжали наслаждаться жизнью, или хотя бы тем единственным мигом, который подарит им облегчение от той ложной надежды, что они здоровы.   
Кожа Грантера, обугливаясь, чернела на животе между ребер, на груди, доходя до подмышек. В одежде Грантер выглядел здоровым. Поэтому Комбефер спрашивал о его струпьях, Курфейрак спрашивал, и Фейи. Казалось, они волновались по-настоящему, поэтому Грантер снимал перед ними жилет и поднимал рубашку. Ему говорили, что размер его струпьев ужасен. Его струпья не увеличивались, просто однажды проступили на теле; они навевали смутное ощущение, что словно были на нем всегда, и Грантер будто бы знал о них раньше, но забыл когда-то очень давно.   
– Все люди жертвы своего времени, своих потребностей, своих мыслей! Они жертвы воспитания, жертвы, потому что их отцы считали, что имеют право заводить детей. О, все люди беспомощные и невинные, они овцы, которых сжигают на алтаре, – они есть пища богов! Боги для людей – это все, что им неподвластно: это время, и смерть, погода, и чувства, это кораблекрушения, войны. Люди сеют зло своим рождением, их невиновность повинна в их пороках.  
Жоли забинтовывал свои запястья и шею; Комбефер читал о чуме.   
Грантеру казалось, что он проживал десятилетия в «Мюзене», рядом с «Друзьями азбуки», и секунды без них.   
Прувер сочинял поэму и говорил, что не успевает писать в других местах; Курфейрак не успевал есть; никто из них не успевал заснуть, сразу просыпаясь на утро нового дня.   
– Сны бывают фантастическими, в таких происходит то, что никогда прежде не случалось; сны бывают смесью воспоминаний и чувств, в таких фигурируют знакомые, подружки, родственники, а также места, где мы часто бываем, все, что нам привычно и занимает в повседневности наш недалекий ум; сны бывают сосредоточением наших страхов; сны бывают подобны исполненному желанию; во сне позволено поменять даже пол – но не характер.  
Видевшееся Грантеру до пробуждения не было снами: ускользающая череда ощущений имела прошлое и будущее как неосуществимая мечта, постыдная фантазия, недостижимая в действительности, – Грантеру виделся бесконечно смотрящий на него Анжольрас. То было ни явью, ни сном, и иногда Грантер думал, что, позабыв многое из своей жизни, он взял чужие воспоминания близкого Анжольрасу существа: его собаки, кормилицы, друга.   
Он помнил, как Анжольрас говорил:   
– Не ходи со мной, – и Грантер смиренно повиновался, переставал двигаться и смотрел ему в спину. Анжольрас уходил очень медленно, но лишь только поворачивал за угол, как время ускорялось. Анжольрас оставлял Грантера одного поздней весной, а при их следующей встрече падал мокрый снег, слякоть плавала по улицам, и струп на щеке Анжольраса был еще больше.   
Затем Грантер просыпался, снова чувствуя слабость и привкус спирта на языке. Он одергивал штору, а за окном на улице вместо снега лежали опавшие листья.   
Эпидемия расползлась по Парижу. Когда это случилось – никто не знал; никто не чувствовал себя больным. На городских кладбищах не прибавилось могил, надгробные плиты потемнели, растрескались и поросли мхом. Стерты были имена и даты; живых более не интересовали мертвецы.   
«Друзья азбуки» и другие революционные кружки считали, что в городе не заражены только богатые. Не открывались больницы и никого не заботило широкое распространение болезни – было ощущение, что эпидемии даже не существовало.   
Но струпья были у каждого из «Друзей азбуки». У каждого прохожего, у ребенка, у старика.  
Анжольрас разъяренно говорил, что так выглядит истинное проявление несправедливости, что оно, будучи самым ярким и бесчеловечным, станет последним, ибо свободолюбивый народ прогневлен и восстанет. Он говорил – и струп на его щеке доходил до виска.  
Грантер представлял, как срезает эту чернеющую кожу ножом. Сначала с себя – проверить, насколько глубоко расположен гнойник, затем с лица Анжольраса, с запястий Жоли, с предплечий Баореля. Он бы очистил их всех, он бы прижег их порванную кожу и мясо раскаленным железом.   
Грантер клялся, что последует за Анжольрасом, куда бы тот ни пошел, всегда. Пьяный, он пытался протягивать к Анжольрасу руки, но каждый раз Анжольрас отворачивался, и гневное молчание было Грантеру ответом. Анжольрасу была противна его бесполезная преданность, и клятвы в верности лишь подтверждали ущербную натуру Грантера.   
Грантер следовал за Анжольрасом, пока тот не замечал его и не говорил:  
– Не ходи со мной, – и вот тогда Грантер нарушал свои многочисленные обещания, давая Анжольрасу одному уходить дальше по улице, прочь из «Мюзена», из «Коринфа». Дрожь поднималась из пальцев, по позвоночнику на затылок; Анжольрас не хотел его рядом. Анжольрас исчезал за углом – и время ускорялось.  
Жоли забинтовывал себе полностью руки; Комбефер не оставлял попыток найти причины эпидемии. Фейи рассказывал, что рабочие не считают струпья болезнью. Анжольрас ждал, что умрет генерал Ламарк – тот не вставал с постели, но ожидание растягивалось на годы: в Париже давно никого не хоронили, столько же не рождались дети. Пыль не оседала на книжных полках и столешницах.   
Грантер смотрел на струпья Анжольраса, представляя, как прикасается к ним ртом и высасывает черноту из кожи, глотает болезнь, как Анжольрас благодарно кивает ему головой и, быть может, пожимает руку. Ему хотелось забраться Анжольрасу под ребра и хотелось чувствовать на себе его взгляд, монолитный и вездесущий как небо.   
Непреклонно, Анжольрас смотрел на него прозрачными глазами, говорил что-то, был повсюду и был нигде.  
Затем Грантер просыпался.   
– В скольких мирах люди ни жили одновременно, они все равно одни и те же. Возможно, что времени не существует, ибо все повторяется. Люди как участники событий, находящиеся внутри этого бесконечно вращающегося шара, не видят, что все их действия уже были совершены ими же много раньше. Эта бесконечная концепция огорчения человечества! Она утомительна, забудем же о ней.  
Грантер боялся, что однажды Анжольрас умрет, и его не будет рядом. Со смертью Анжольраса мир бы исчез: не было бы ни Парижа, ни рабочих, ни «Мюзена». «Друзья азбуки» больше никогда бы не собрались вместе. Революция бы никогда не началась.  
Курфейрак приводил Понмерси, у которого не было струпьев ни на лице, ни на шее, ни на руках. Так же как Грантер он задирал рубашку, но струпьев не было и под ней. Понмерси не понимал, что на нем ищут.   
Анжольрас говорил о справедливости и долге, он же отталкивал Грантера. Анжольрас никогда не ел, чернота на его руках достигала локтей и уходила под закатанные рукава дальше. Для Грантера весь мир пах спиртом, Анжольрас везде видел войну – и для Грантера от Анжольраса исходил запах вина, и, наверное, для Анжольраса Грантер являлся символом поражения.   
Грантер стоял у Анжольраса под окнами. В то же время умирал генерал Ламарк.  
Анжольрас замечал Грантера идущим сзади, и наблюдающим из угла комнаты, и пьяно смеющимся в «Коринфе», и так же Анжольрас замечал его стоящим под своими окнами. Поняв, что Анжольрас знает о его приходе, Грантер поднимался наверх, в квартиру и там замирал перед дверью, не в силах поднять руку, чтобы постучать. Он смотрел на эту полированную широкую дверь и боялся проснуться – на него накатывало ощущение Анжольраса везде, и цвета расплывались перед глазами, звенела тишина.  
Анжольрас ловил его взгляды на протяжении десятилетий в «Мюзене», но отворачивался, и приказывал не идти за ним – и сам открывал Грантеру дверь, чтобы пропустить внутрь.   
Генерал Ламарк умирал. Грантер ловил себя на том, что не понимает, в какой момент времени все происходит; было ли это раньше или случалось впервые – впервые ли он заходил в квартиру Анжольраса.   
Комнаты выглядели пыльными, в них как будто никто никогда не жил. Анжольрас вставал где-то сзади, Грантер не спешил оборачиваться.   
Подошвами сапог он чувствовал мягкую землю, а не дощатый пол, но как только он смотрел вниз, удивленный, свет потухал, и его ноги оплетали стебли растущих цветов. Грантер не успевал ни дернуться, ни закричать – Анжольрас приникал к его спине и зажимал рот грубой от струпьев рукою.   
– Ты клялся мне в верности, – шептал он. Тогда Грантер обмякал в его руках – и стебли исчезали.  
Анжольрас держал его крепко и больно, жарко дышал на затылок. Анжольрас не убирал руку со рта – Грантер губами ощущал его струпья. Он размыкал зубы и, прокусывая жесткую омертвевшую кожу, высасывал сладко-соленый гной.   
– Я рад, что ты не ушел снова, – говорил Анжольрас и целовал Грантера в шею.  
Грантер напивался, мешая фантазию и реальность. Время двигалось неравномерными рывками, цвета изменялись, и то, что было далеко, становилось близко.  
Баррикада строилась, и шел дождь. Жоли спрашивал Легля, почему они строят баррикаду именно в дождь; Курфейрак был возбужден и недоволен; все шумело и вертелось – и время вдруг прекращало растягиваться на десятилетия, минута отныне длилась минуту.  
– Грядет прекрасный день, и прекрасная ночь, и прекрасное утро! Утро, полное надежды на совершающееся будущее! Как рыцарей, действующих во имя любви, по сути убивает любовь, а не подвиги, так и людей в наше время убивает не революция, а ее и…  
– Иди просыпайся, Грантер!  
Было что-то, что он упускал, что-то давно происходило, о чем он не помнил. Из струпьев на теле Анжольраса прорастали цветы, стирались даты, и запах вина мешался с запахом пыльцы – или то была пыль, сверкающая в свете догорающей лампы – когда Грантер тянул руку к Анжольрасу, а тот поворачивался и говорил:  
– Оставь меня.  
Грантер замирал и давал ему уйти, потому что в Анжольрасе было нечто, неподдающееся объяснению, нечто странное – оно когда-то притягивало, затем пугало, но после, спустя долгие, нескончаемые десятилетия и вязкие фантазии Грантер перестал этому сопротивляться и молча стоял, смотря Анжольрасу вслед. Была такая любовь, которую он не мог выразить иначе, чем молчанием, поэтому он молчал – но Анжольрас замечал только его разговоры. Что это была за любовь Грантер осознавал лишь за миг до пробуждения. Затем Грантер просыпался.   
Он тотчас забывал, что именно чувствовал: все ускользало от него, оставалось лишь воспоминание об Анжольрасе повсюду и струпьях у того на лице, на руках, на спине.  
Все нервно металось и исчезало. Тени на стенах выгибались, изламываясь на углах, на дощатом полу лежала рыхлая земля. Грантер дотрагивался до нее – он была мокрая и теплая.  
Грантер смотрел на ружье в чернеющих руках Баореля. У Комбефера от струпьев были чистыми только уши. Прувер чесал черную шею. Грантер не помнил, когда болезнь перестала волновать их. Баррикада строилась, и было очень громко.   
Грантер думал об упущенных возможностях. Срезать струпья. Высосать гной. Выполнить обещание.  
Тяжелела голова. Анжольрас снова был всюду, и Грантер мог разглядеть его лицо – абсолютно черное, с красными белками глаз, надменное, прекрасное лицо.  
Затем Грантер просыпался, чувствуя слабость от опьянения и вкус спирта во рту.  
Грантер просыпался, не имея шанса ничего изменить. Он видел кровь: она капала с потолка на сырую землю у него под ногами. Он видел Анжольраса, одного посреди комнаты, и реальность словно подчинялась его фантазиям – Анжольрас смотрел только на него, и кожа на его лице была белой, как раньше, много лет назад, в их первую встречу.   
Грантер почти вспомнил ее. Это было очень давно.  
Анжольрас спрашивал его:  
– Пойдешь со мной? – и он всегда отвечал: «да». В «Мюзене» они проводили десятилетия, но существовали они задолго до его появления. В «Мюзене» оставались их друзья.  
– С нашими друзьями все будет хорошо, – говорил Анжольрас, и Грантер верил ему.  
Пространство сужалось, соединяя их.   
Грантер касался руки Анжольраса, и тот сжимал его ладонь в своей.


End file.
